


【all咕哒♂】藤丸的噩梦（5）：罗曼医生

by HundredSea



Series: 藤丸的噩梦 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea





	【all咕哒♂】藤丸的噩梦（5）：罗曼医生

藤丸立香又梦见罗曼医生了，这次是一个半真半假、直白到过分的情境。

先是他从灵子转移的筐体里走出来，罗曼医生拥抱了他。这是修复了第一特异点之后的事，一切都是从那时开始的。他从筐体里走出来，罗曼医生带着热情过头的笑容给了他一个大大的拥抱。看着来自东方国家的少年讶异的神情，医生不好意思地拍平了他袖子上被自己压出来的褶皱解释道：“我看有心理学的书上说拥抱可以传递能量，所以……”他尴尬得连达芬奇亲都来帮忙解围：“这家伙真的很担心你们啊，看到你们成功之后比你们还要高兴呢。”看着医生已经烧得已经比头发还要红的脸颊，藤丸立香友好地拥抱了罗曼医生一下。在达芬奇亲和玛修：“立香/前辈，你是天使吗？！”的惊呼中轻声对他表示感谢。罗曼医生立刻也感动地抱住他说道：“藤丸君，你真是个天使。”   
罗曼医生的怀抱温暖柔软，湿润的气息拂过他的耳廓，有意无意的亲密。四周安静得有些诡异，达芬奇亲和玛修笑着看着，没有任何人怀疑他们抱得是不是太久了点。藤丸立香默默地沉浸在这个怀抱里，不动声色地拨弄着医生柔软的发梢。  
罗曼医生发现了他手上的小动作，报以一个额角上的轻吻便放开了他。别人绝不会发现他做了什么，只有他们两个人知道。罗曼医生再自然不过地对他笑了笑，说：“你受的伤太重了，虽然用治疗术式处理过了，但还是让我再检查一下吧。”已经走到管制室门口的罗曼医生又向他招了招手，还在原地发愣的藤丸立香才加快步伐跟了上去。

医务室里，罗曼医生亲昵地揉了揉他的脑袋，抱住他在脸上亲了一口。“把衣服脱掉让我看看伤处，没事的话就可以去休息了。”藤丸立香到现在还是懵懵懂懂的搞不清状况。他们已经开始交往了么？他已经悲伤了太久，一时间没法感到重逢欣喜，何况这只是个梦而已。但他还是按照罗曼医生说的脱掉了魔术礼装和紧身T恤，在诊疗床上躺好，因为他既无法拒绝罗曼医生也无法逃离梦境。  
医生体贴地把听诊器握在手心捂热，关切地问：“你怎么了？脸色很差，又不说话。”  
“医生，你刚刚……亲了我两次对吧。”  
“你觉得不够吗？毕竟还有那么多人在，我也不好做得太明显。”罗曼医生俯下身来，用舌尖拨开他的嘴唇和牙齿，在他的口腔内灵巧地绕了一圈，又把他完全使不上力气的舌头来回拨弄了几下。然后直起身子在电脑上敲了几下说道：“心率有点快。”藤丸立香都不知道他是什么时候把听诊器放到自己身上的。  
罗曼医生回到床边，继续为藤丸立香检查身体，动作格外轻柔，但非常仔细，一边检查过他的每一个脏器和关节一边事无巨细地问着各种关于他身体状况的问题。藤丸立香一一回答着，只有微皱的眉头、异样的眼神中看出他的难堪。不论是身体还心情，罗曼医生都是最了解他的人，而现在这个人的吻和手套碰到身体的触感都太过真实，让藤丸立香心里因为悲伤而产生的警戒开始瓦解。  
“裤子也脱下来，你的腿不是也差点被截掉吗？”藤丸立香深呼吸了一下，在期待与兴奋之余觉得自己还是迫切地需要一些真实感，就又问道：“医生，你觉得我这个人怎么样？”  
“我觉得你……很可爱？干嘛这么问？”  
“只是想知道医生觉得我是什么样的人。”  
“毕竟我们都是这种关系了，你突然这样问我也想不出什么很正式的答案……一定要说的话，我觉得你是那种一定可以坚持走到最后的人吧。”  
一股恶心的感觉涌上来，眼角的酸涩泛到了鼻腔里，藤丸立香清了清嗓子问： “哪怕要失去很多？” 医生检查他原本伤处的动作顿了一下，但依然镇定的说道：“你以后会得到更多，因为你会夺回未来。”仿佛这是早就确定好的事情似的。

他继续向下握住他的膝盖大幅度地弯曲旋转，检查下肢。只有罗曼医生一个人知道他的膝盖后面也很敏感，所以过分仔细的触诊和检查膝跳反射时多余的搔弄自然是别有用心。藤丸立香调整着渐渐开始粗重的呼吸，他的医生则沿着他大腿肌肉的走向向上按压，最终停在腹股沟中间的位置测量着脉搏。  
立香感到自己两腿中间的某处存在感越来越强，罗曼医生却好像没看到似的把手覆上他大腿原本重伤的地方说：“治疗术式的效果非常好。你的身体没有任何问题。”棉质手套完全贴合在皮肤上的触感温热又干燥，让男孩的心性更难自持，他不自然地活动了一下腿部，医生便抬起手来顺势看似无意地碰了碰他私密的地方。  
“似乎精神些了，要做吗？”罗曼医生温和的笑着。  
“嗯……”藤丸立香点了点头，于情于理他其实都没有别的选择。

罗曼医生脱掉白大褂挂到一边，然后跪坐到藤丸立香身上，膝盖松松地卡在他的腰畔，把这个急切地坐起来吻他的男孩拉进自己怀里。随着这个缠绵火辣的吻，藤丸立香终于哭了出来，他们分开的时候嘴角却是笑着的。罗曼医生捧起他的脸边为他擦眼泪边问：“你到底怎么啦？是因为太想我了吗？”藤丸立香把额头抵在医生的手上，憋闷地呼吸了几下，又抬头叼住了他戴着手套的指尖。医生像是在哄闹情绪的小动物一样揉了揉他的头发，藤丸立香则拉住他的手腕，歪过头用牙齿费力地把他的手套拽了下来。  
大概是总带着手套的缘故，罗曼医生的手格外白皙细腻一些，手指上那枚款式简单的金戒指也被蹭得锃亮。藤丸立香低头吻了一些那枚戒指，然后用舌尖绕着它划圈。藤丸立香透过医生的指缝瞄到了他的表情，他加快的脉搏和嘴角的笑意代表他喜欢这样，微皱的眉头似乎是担心他拨弄他的戒指太久。  
“即使这样他还是什么都不打算说……”藤丸立香心想，嘴上更卖力了一些，像是要弄干净医生手上并不存在的糖浆一样仔细地用舌头舔舐他的手指、骨节和手心，微痒的感觉让医生笑出了声。他则像是得到了鼓励似的边把医生的手指含进嘴里上上下下地吞吐吮吸，边看向罗曼医生。  
“立香喜欢这样的吗？”罗曼医生又亲了他的额头一下便按住藤丸立香的肩膀让他躺下，抽回他舔湿的手爱抚他的上半身。两粒小巧的乳首很快就在格外的照顾下挺立起来，他含住藤丸立香的乳头轻咬拨弄，同时用修剪得短平整洁的指甲不轻不重地刮过另一边，让男孩发出舒服的喘息。他总是知道如何把藤丸立香点燃，罗曼医生顺着立香上身流畅的线条来回抚摸他的身体，来回亲吻着他平坦腹部和凹陷的肚脐与因为兴奋而紧绷的小腹。并用他扯掉自己手套一样的方法把男孩的欲望从最后一件衣物的束缚中解救出来。  
“别这样……嗯……”下面被含住的时候藤丸立香本就无力的拒绝因为紧跟其后的呻吟而更像是邀请，医生用口舌和手指不断刺激着他胀大的顶端和硬挺的茎身，不一会就让他交待了出来。头脑一片空白的藤丸立香听到医生在说“立香，虽然你的身材很标准，不过我还是想让你再稍微胖一点哎。”  
被恋人抱怨身材的少年小声嘟哝：“如果你真的经常请我吃蛋糕的话这就完全不成问题了。”医生却当真以为他再抱怨，连忙解释：“我确实留了你的份，但是奶油和水果的保质期太短了，总不能浪费美味、宝贵又奢侈的食物嘛~”又被捅了一刀的感觉，藤丸立香心里悲戚不想多说，就把腿张得更开垂下床沿。“那你要用别的方式补偿我。”

罗曼医生会意摸上他的腿根，用手指刮了些沾在腹部的浊夜当做润滑，先是在入口的小孔周围画圈按压，然后才以两个指节的深度缓慢地旋转进出，偶尔碰到上面的睾丸和阴茎。不一会藤丸立香就被他这种吊人胃口的技巧撩拨得又有了感觉，拉扯着他的衣服催促他快一点。罗曼医生这才解开裤子让硬挺的性器弹出来，贴近藤丸立香的胯间。  
下身部位的热度由于那个被他深爱的人的靠近陡增，藤丸立香由衷感到幸福，便情不自禁地向罗曼医生的方向凑去。医生则稳稳地按住了他说：“接下来的事，就交给大人来做吧。”然后把顶端推进了紧闭的入口。并没有经过什么像样的润滑和扩张就被进入的感觉干涩疼痛，但罗曼医生非常照顾他，动作尽量的轻柔和缓。藤丸立香被充满的快感拉长了几倍，内壁被推开、挤压的感觉都在疼痛后被放大，又因为对方动作的缓慢而被仔细体会。哪怕是感到疼痛或者折磨，只要有罗曼医生在藤丸立香就感到安心，从前是因为对自己恋人的完全的信任；而现在因为思念，只要和罗曼医生有关他都会感到甜蜜幸福，哪怕同时心被剜了个洞一样的疼。  
罗曼医生在全部进去后并没立刻开始活动给了他一点适应的时间，但被充满的快感平复后他又因为里面的饱胀感难耐地扭动起来。“别动，立香。我想就这样在你里面稍微呆一会。”说着罗曼医生趴到藤丸立香身上，把他抱紧伏在他耳边轻声说。藤丸立香被他声音里的满足击中，也只好强行克制，悉心感受这个静止的时刻；罗曼医生的体重压在他身上，他们的身体内外紧贴，无以复加的亲密。藤丸立香的眼泪又流出来了，他希望得到的现在只能被梦境满足。  
开始时他只是默默流泪，后来就忍不住也抱住罗曼医生小声啜泣起来，他的身体因为哭泣而抽动，打破了片刻的宁静。医生完全不知道他情绪何来，只能手足无措地胡乱安慰，藤丸立香抱住医生的头和他接吻，眼泪流进嘴里的咸涩也很快消融在柔软湿润的吻里。在他们唇舌纠缠的同时，罗曼医生开始了下身的动作，突如其来的刺激让藤丸立香差点咬破他的嘴唇，但医生还是没有放开他，直到吃够了他惊慌的叫声和隐忍的呻吟，看够了他眼睛里的悲伤的眼泪被情欲的水色取代。  
被放开后的藤丸立香发出的是混合着喘息与呻吟，既沉重又销魂的声音，罗曼医生加大动作，藤丸立香配合着他的节奏呼吸、起伏，少年青春柔韧的躯体令人着迷；他的里面紧实温暖，像怎么也不够似的紧紧包裹着他，满足幻想的同时又让人无法餍足。与藤丸立香签订契约的从者中也有不少窥探觊觎着御主，以不同形式成功的也有那么几位，但只有在罗曼医生面前他才会这么天然、热情、放肆、任性。因为这位令诸多英灵托付荣耀、献出忠诚御主真正想要的只是让医生为他而感到更加快乐。  
至少在床上他是做到了，医生和所有人一样只有对喜欢做的事才会恋恋不舍、不愿停下。最后射精的时候，罗曼医生抓着藤丸立香的臀瓣用力挺进到非常深入，一点接触都带来巨大刺激的地方，看着他咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧忍受的样子继续耸动戳弄，在少年迷乱沙哑的求饶中释放了出来。他们面对面侧卧着挤在治疗床上，医生整理着男孩散乱的头发说道：“我果然还是最喜欢立香了。”听了这话藤丸立香再也忍不住，抱者医生扎进他怀里带着哭腔求他：“罗曼医生，你别离开我好不好？”医生温柔地抱住他说了些什么，但是他并没有听到。

自动照明的灯亮得晃眼，藤丸立香一个人坐在自己的床上，哪有罗曼医生的影子？好像这才是噩梦的开始。  
他到现在也不知道该如何接受关于罗曼医生的真相，和达芬奇亲谈过话之后他以为自己做好了心理准备，毕竟拯救人理是非常艰巨的任务，可以预想的会有牺牲。他原本打算尽力避免，但也险些失去一切也只换来侥幸生还和太过震惊的真相，还有附带着无边无际的悲痛。  
尽管他总是梦到罗曼医生，但当他醒来的时候，这些虚无的幸福就会在现实中把他的内心破坏殆尽，每一次梦中的相遇只是会让他把本就无药可医的伤口挖得更深。但藤丸立香喜欢这么做，因为他依然爱着罗曼医生，爱人无可挽回的离去让这份爱在剩下的人这里变得浓烈到难以消化。与再见到他的幸福相比，这点看不见的伤痛对他而言似乎并不算什么，哪怕心理已经扭曲也依然不知无畏。  
刚刚那场梦的最后，罗曼医生终于说出了他期待已久的话。那是藤丸立香向他告白的时候问他：“罗曼医生觉得我怎么样啊？”  
“嗯？”  
“大概就是我是个什么样的人，喜不喜欢我之类的。”  
医生以为他只是想要被夸奖肯定：“立香君呢，性格很好，非常努力，修复了四个特异点，达成了不可思议的成绩。所以我除了魔法☆梅莉之外最喜欢立香了。”  
“真的？”  
“当然啦。”  
“那太好了，我也最喜欢医生了。而且大概比医生喜欢我还要更喜欢一些。”现在想来，他当时的笑容大概和把“计划通”直接写在脸上没有区别。  
罗曼医生过了一会才反应过来然后惊叫道：“诶诶诶？你刚刚是在向我表白吗？！”他被医生的迟钝逗笑了，没太在意会被拒绝的可能性，好像这样就已经足够了。所以当他后来用一个轻吻作为回答，藤丸立香自己也是有些意外的。而现在他的全副注意力都只放在——他当时并没有说过“我也喜欢你”；不止如此，除了发誓自己的戒指并非婚戒以外，他没说过任何与自己真实身份相关的话……与这相关的可能性他自己都不太敢设想：罗曼医生是否像自己信任他一样信任自己？他对自己到底是什么样的感情？自己到底用少年人对人生的有恃无恐胁迫他做了些什么？……  
总之他就这样整天在房间里“乐此不疲”地思索着他和罗曼医生之间的一切试图得出个结论，而且这件事渐渐变得比吃饭睡觉更加重要。达芬奇亲带着工作人员们正在忙的事情不让他插手；他取消了中意从者的设置又极少露面，从者们担心也无能为力，只能看着他自己步入深渊越走越远。

直到那天他在走廊里边走边想，莫名其妙地撞到了迎面过来的梅林身上。


End file.
